Namesakes
by No.1WildChild
Summary: After getting in trouble, Albus Severus Potter is sent up to the Headmistress' office, but then he finds two peculiar portraits that he is eager to talk to.
1. The Meeting

**Namesakes  
**By No.1WildChild

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and not me, otherwise do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

* * *

Albus Severus Potter is outside the headmistress' office waiting to be called in after taking James' advice in stinking up the Slytherin Common Room with dungbombs.

I am so stupid, I know better than to take the toerag's advice, thought Al, and James didn't even get caught. James actually hid under their father's invisibility cloak and Al was just a second too late, so now he now has to suffer the consequences.

Al did admit that filling up the Slytherin Common Room with dungbombs sounded quite fun at the time, but now that he is standing outside Professor McGonagall's office for the very first time, he is really regretting it.

Anxiety building up in Al's chest, he knew he had to distract himself. His eyes wandered around the gold and red room – big surprise there – and his eyes landed on a portrait of an old man with a long beard and purple robes with stars on them. Al walked over to it in interest, not noticing that the portrait that hung opposite it was looking at him.

The old man in the purple robes looked at Al with his twinkling blue eyes. He felt that the portrait was somehow looking into his soul – wait can portraits even able to perform Legilimency? – and said in a grandfatherly voice "Hello there, what is your name?"

Al was just about to answer when he saw the golden nameplate stating:

Albus Dumbledore, Former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was in so much shock that his mouth was hanging like a fish and so he wasn't able to answer Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore just chuckled at the look of the younger wizard. "Well if you are unable to answer, I would guess by your hair and eyes that you are Harry Potter's son?"

That brought Al out of his initial shock and he quickly answered "Yes sir, I'm sorry, I... I was just so shocked. I finally get to meet one of the people I was named after. I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at Al with tears in his eyes. Such great honour from Harry Potter, he thought, and for Severus too. He looked over at the Potions Master who was observing the whole scene, and now looked much like Al did when he first saw who he was talking to.

Severus Snape, Potions Master, Ex Headmaster and Ex Death Eater was now gaping like a teenager at the child with Lily's eyes. Lily's. Of all the eye colours the brat could've gotten, it has to be the emerald green that once belonged to his grandmother. And now Snape found out that Harry Bloody Potter named his offspring after him, of all the nerve! But if Snape was being honest with himself, deep, deep, deep down he knew that it pleased him that this child with Lily's eyes had his name, but no way in hell he would admit it to anyone. Snape placed his sneer back into place when he was aware that the twinkling fool and the Potter brat – no Albus Severus - were staring at him.

Al turned to see what Professor Dumbledore was looking at, and there was a man, younger that Dumbledore but older looking than his father, with black shoulder length hair and a hooked nose. The nameplate stated that it was Severus Snape. Al was shocked but had better composure this time and decided to speak up this time.

"Professor Dumbledore, is he okay?" Al looked at Dumbledore and then back at Snape.

Dumbledore chuckled before answering. "I daresay, Albus Severus, that Professor Snape is just surprised at your name, just like I was. I suppose this was Harry's idea?"

"Actually, sir, Dad said that it was Mum's idea as well so it was sort of a combined effort."

"Ah, who is your mother, my boy?"

"Ginny Potter, sir. She used to be Ginny Weasley though." Al replied.

Dumbledore merely smiled while Snape just snorted and mumbled something that sounded like "typical Potter."

"So Albus Severus," said the deep silky voice of Snape, "why did your parents feel that it was necessary to annoy me beyond the grave?"

Al, dumbfounded, didn't know what to say to that for a second then he remembered what his dad told him at Kings Cross.

"But sir, my Dad told me at Platform 9 and three quarters that I was named after the two headmasters of Hogwarts, and that one of them was a Slytherin and the bravest man he ever knew. He said that because i was afraid of being sorted into Slytherin." And at that Al blushed since he was already sorted into Gryffindor and there was nothing to worry about.

Dumbledore chuckled with delight at the look of astonishment on the Potion Master's face.

Severus Snape, in all his years has never been called brave. Murderer, traitor, coward, greasy git, yes, but certainly not brave, and to hear that Harry Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him Potter has said that to his own son is ridiculous, illogical... maybe not that surprising since the brat saw his memories shortly after his death. Snape never intended to show him that much, but when he saw Lily's eyes looking at him he gave him everything.

And now those two same eyes were looking at him with interest, something he never saw in Potter Senior.

"Well, it's interesting to hear that from Potter, since when he attended Hogwarts he never had an ounce of respect for me or Potions. Maybe you young Albus Severus has talent in Potions?" Severus inquired.

Al noticed the change of subject, but went along with it; after all he was nearly sorted in Slytherin!

"I do like Potions, sir, even though James thinks it's boring. But he's the one who got a Troll on his last exam and when Mum found out she went absolutely nuts! She lectured him for a good 20 minutes before Dad stepped in and told her to take it easy, and then she turned on him and started lecturing him about setting a good example for his children. When Mum was finished she grounded James and threatened to ground Dad too! Lily and I were trying really hard to hide our laughter before we got in trouble as well." Al stopped and blushed when he realised he was rambling.

Dumbledore twinkled at the mention of the other Potter children. So Harry named his other children Lily and James? I wonder what their middle names are, though it's not hard to guess.

Severus nearly choked at the mention of Lily and James, typical Potter, no imagination what so ever even when naming his children.

Al realised that they had no idea who Lily and James were so he explained it to them.

"Oh, I'm guessing you don't probably know who Lily and James are. James Sirius is my annoying older brother, he's the prankster in the family, and he likes to follow in the footsteps of Uncle George. Lily Luna is my younger sister who starts Hogwarts in 2 years, she looks innocent but she has one heck of a temper! She can throw a mean bat bogey hex if you really tick her off."

The middle child in the Potter family is well known to be the shy, quiet, sensible one, but Al really comes out of his shell when he's with family and friends, he even participates in his brother's and cousins' pranks. This is the reason he agreed to prank with James at school, he thought he may be able to get over his shyness this way, of course the workings of an eleven-year-old mind is not always logical. He really hated getting into trouble, for some reason it affects him more than his siblings. This made Al the most behaved child - he disliked disappointing his parents. And now the mess he has got himself into! Well at least he could distract Dad by saying that he met his namesakes, that won't work on Mum though.

Al looked glum at the thought, and Dumbledore sensing the change in mood asked the young green eyed boy,

"Albus Severus, my boy, how are you faring with your classes? What classes do you enjoy most?"

The messy mop of black hair looked up, startled at the question, before answering,

"Well, sir, I'm good at Potions and Charms and I like them as well as History of Magic, since Aunt Hermione is teaching it. Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology are good as well, but Transfiguration and Astronomy are difficult subjects for me."

The boy talked enthusiastically at first but got quieter as he finished. The former Head of Wizengamot replied to the young Potter,

"Ah yes, everybody has their strengths and weaknesses, but i think you'll be pleased to know that your Grandmother Lily also excelled in Charms and Potions."

Lily's emerald eyes looked up at them with curiosity and he asked,

"Really?"

Al never heard much about his Grandma Lily, he mostly heard his parents, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione talk about his Grandpa James and his friends, and he certainly knew more about the Weasley side of his family than the Potter side. Maybe it was because his Dad didn't have as much information on his mother as his father, mused Al.

Severus glanced at the child and decided to answer him, because the twinkling old fool certainly wasn't going to - he is sucking on lemon drops for Merlin's sake! Doesn't he ever get sick of them? Thought the Potions Master sourly.

" Yes," his voice was gruff, as it always was when he talks about his one love, "your grandmother could have been a Charms and Potions Mistress, if it was not for her untimely death." Severus cleared his throat before going on, "She always spoke of creating new charms that could be of everyday use and potions-" the now emotional ex Head of Slytherin House broke off before starting again "We were friends, Lily and I, and she wanted us to create or improve potions that could cure illnesses or diseases. She had a kind heart, your grandmother, always full of love to even those who didn't deserve it." By the end Severus was talking about himself, since he was the one who betrayed her by calling Lily such a foul name.

By now Severus was lost in his memories and Al was thinking hard about what Professor Snape had said. Neither of them noticed the stern Headmistress with a soft look on her face standing next to a lean man, that bore messy black hair, a lighting scar and the exact eyes of the child standing before the black clad Professor.

And of course Albus Dumbledore was twinkling as usual, sucking on his painted lemon drops with a smile on his face.

Harry Potter looked at his youngest son and the bravest man he ever met with tears in his eyes. Who would have thought that the "Greasy Git of the Dungeons" would open up to an eleven-year-old boy?

* * *

A/N: I may or may not continue with this story, it depends on you guys, so if you like it just review!


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2

After a few moments the silence broke when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Mr. Potter, I believe we need to discuss your behaviour, you can talk to the former Headmasters later."

Al turned around at the sound of his teachers voice only to find not only her, but his father standing next to her. Surely the Headmistress wouldn't have called his father for something so minor, would she?

"Dad! What are you doing here?" The small boy exclaimed.

"We have just finished a board of school governors meeting, and your professor invited me to have tea in her office. I heard you got into some mischief, son? Though I'm sure you can't claim all the credit, where's James?" The older Potter asked calmly and with a hint of a smile.

I'm glad he has a normal childhood, what I wouldn't give to be that carefree at his age, no mountain trolls, no philosopher's stones, no dragons or 3 headed dogs... thought Harry wistfully.

"Umm... he used a certain item to hide." Said Al, fidgeting.

At this point a certain Potions Master decided to comment on that certain item.

"It's that damned cloak of yours, isn't it, Potter? Why would you feel the need to give that cloak to children that are genetically related to you, which means that they would find as much trouble as you did during your years at Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed, Severus Snape could still make him feel like a child even as a portrait, a quality that Sev prided himself for.

The former Headmaster with twinkling blue eyes decided to intervene.

"Oh Severus, they are just children, let them have some fun, and I'm sure that the Professors would never be bored with the Potter and Weasley children around, aren't I right Minerva?"

"Of course Albus," answered the former Transfiguration teacher "come along Harry, Mr Potter, we can have tea in my office."

Professor McGonagall entered the office without waiting for the Potters, meanwhile the said Potters told the portraits their goodbyes with promises to visit again.

Harry put his arm around his youngest son and pressed a kiss to the youngster's messy hair, ignoring the protests of the said youngster, who huffed and crossed his arms but nethertheless smiled. The duo went into the office that held great memories for one Potter, but so few for the other.

As Harry and Al left, the portraits started talking about "the Great Harry Potter" and his son, but only two of the portraits remained silent, consumed in their thoughts, mainly thinking about the bright young child that was named after them.

Dumbledore couldn't be happier for Harry and his family, and of course honoured to have his son named after him. But he could not help but think there was another reason Minerva invited Harry into her office, maybe she was about to offer the job of being Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, as the current one had an "accident" with the fourth year Slytherin / Gryffindor class. Dumbledore thought it was a great idea, since he heard rumours that his wife Ginny was on tour for the Holyhead Harpies and that Harry himself got tired of working at the Ministry, apparently the Head Auror doesn't see much action other than the political side which he would assume Harry doesn't enjoy.

Severus Snape, was still thinking about the brat and his son. He had to admit that Albus Severus was a bright young boy who enjoyed learning, but it looks like he gets into mischief from time to time, though thank Merlin not as much as his dunderhead father or his idiot of a grandfather. It seems the Potions Master has not warmed to Harry Potter but it was his son stole a piece of his heart.

Meanwhile, the young Albus Severus Potter was still thinking about his namesakes, letting the ramblings of the stern Headmistress wash over his head. Al thought back to the time when he was six years old, he was asking his father why they named him Albus Severus, because to a child it seemed terribly unfair for his older brother to be named after their grandfather and his little sister to be named after their grandmother, while he was stuck with a name like Albus. Al remembered that that day with clarity, it was cold, rainy, and he was sitting between his mother and father listening to the wireless while James was over at his friends house, and Lily was having her afternoon nap. After he voiced the question his dad looked into his emerald eyes and told him very seriously,

"Al, your mother and I named you after the two Headmasters of Hogwarts, one who was my mentor and guided me throughout my years at school, while the other was the toughest teacher to impress, a harsh taskmaster but, Al, he was the bravest man I ever knew, he died for what he believed in and he has saved my life many times, without him, I would not be here today. Be proud of your name, Albus Severus, just as I am proud of you."

After that, Al was very proud of his name, especially when all his uncles, aunties and cousins came to Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's house, the Burrow, to tell the story about the Battle of Hogwarts. Though Uncle Ron did not make his, shall we say, dislike, towards the Potion Master a secret, whenever he voiced something insulting about the 'greasy git', Aunt Hermione always slaps the back of his head and scolds him about "talking in such a way in front of the children" until his face goes as red as his hair. Al and the rest of the children find it hilarious, which adds to Uncle Ron's embarrassment.

There were some times in Al's life when he doubted his name, especially when he found out that his second namesake killed his first one, at which point he came storming into the house after an afternoon at Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's house, and demanding an answer, his usually calm demeanour gone. His mother, Ginny, was shocked at her youngest son's behaviour, before calming him down and explaining the circumstances to which that happened.

After that incident, Albus read all the books he could get his hands on about Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Some contained fairly accurate information, while others, such as Skeeter's books, were loaded with absolute lies, featuring both Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore with multiple secret lovers. Al's dad was of course outraged, sending a strongly worded letter to Rita Skeeter and her publisher, effectively pulling out these books from the shelves of Flourish and Blotts.

"Albus? Have you been listening to Professor McGonagall?" His father inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Dad. I should have not vandalised the Slytherin common room, I'm sorry." Al answered, giving them the full effect of his sincere puppy eyes, after all he wasn't an almost Slytherin for nothing, Al smirked internally.

The Headmistress bought it, though his dad sure didn't, he probably used this it at school as well. Oops.

Note to self: Never use one of Dad's tricks in front of him thought Al.

Harry was trying to give his son a stern look, for tricking the Headmistress, but inwardly he was smirking, Al was just like him, using his green eyes to the full extent.

"That is correct, Mr Potter," replied the former Transfiguration Professor "that kind of behaviour is unacceptable at Hogwarts. You will serve detention with Filch, hopefully it will prevent you from repeating such a stunt again. In addition, you will receive a loss of 20 points from your house."

"Yes, ma'am." Al looked repentant, he was seriously regretting ever listening to his brother.

"You're dismissed, Mr Potter."

Harry chimed in, "Wait for me outside, Al, I want to have a word with you."

"Sure, dad." And so Al left the office.

Harry sighed and sat down at the offered seat in front of the Headmistress' desk. He looked at Minerva with the same look his son did a few minutes ago.

"Oh put that forlorn puppy look away, Harry, you have one more child who has yet to enter Hogwarts, though I hope Lily is less troublesome than Albus or Merlin forbid James! What were you thinking Harry, naming your child after not one but two marauders, you are just asking for trouble!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall, with a touch of humour.

The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice smirked and replied "I thought it would make life more exciting for the Professors at Hogwarts, someone has to live up to the Potter legacy don't they?"

A certain portrait wondered in and after hearing that comment, snorted. He smirked "Oh yes, Potter, being a teacher is just so boring without your troublesome self causing mischief everywhere you look. I have no idea how Minerva survived all your school years and yet continues to teach your children, she should be awarded an Order of Merlin!"

Minerva's lips quirked in amusement "Oh Severus, you don't fool me. I saw how you looked at Al before, and I must say you enjoy being his namesake."

The black-clad man in the portrait just huffed and ignored the Headmistress, not noticing the amused looks exchanged between Harry and Minerva.

"Harry, I daresay your son is nervously waiting outside-"

"Ah yes," interrupted Harry, "I shall get going then."

Harry then turned to the two portraits, one pretending to sleep in his colourful robes, and the other still ignoring Harry and Minerva, his nose in a book.

"Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape."

The most powerful wizard of his time instantly awoke and twinkled his eyes at Harry.

"Goodbye, Harry, and please take my greetings to your family."

Harry just nodded and slightly smiled, then turned to Severus, who was staring at him with the usual unhappy expression on his face. After a pointed look from Dumbledore, the former Potions Master managed a "Goodbye, Potter" before glaring at Albus.

Harry's smile instantly brightened, and he even waved at the portraits before leaving through the door.


End file.
